The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for managing the treatment of hospital patients.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,806 discloses a computerized dispensing of medication that provides automated direction and guidance for nurses and allows for data entry regarding whether or not medication was dispensed (See Abstract).
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,716 discloses a patient identification and verification system and method that include an overdue drug alert system (Col. 16, lines 28-50) in conjunction with a patient data entry and recording system. The system also includes checks for drug incompatibility (Col. 14, lines 40-43).
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,441 discloses a portable handheld terminal 22 having a display screen 40 and a bar code reader 42 that is contemplated for use as the point of care data input and retrieval device in a patient care system and in communication with a network file server 24 via a local area network. Scheduled actions, defined by a customized hospital parameter table, may be displayed on the display screen along with a warning light and/or an audible beep. (Col. 11, lines 60-67). A “scratch-pad” capability (Col. 12, lines 12-30) is also provided for the terminal, but is recited to be stored in the terminal only.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,695 discloses a method and apparatus for alerting patients and medical personnel of emergency medical situations. An exemplary embodiment of the apparatus is recited for use with an ambulatory patient 300 and provides body function data from sensors 320 via a telemetry device 310 to a host computer 12. The host computer provides alerts if any of the body function data exceeds limits set by a physician or other caregiver.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,544 discloses a patient care and communication system featuring audio, visual, and data communication (See Abstract).
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,818 discloses a system for tracking and dispensing medical items that includes a plurality of hook registers 10 that are adapted to contain medical devices, medications, or the like. The hook registers are in communication with a computer 84 via a local area network 82, which is also in communication with an administrator's workstation 86, an electronic lock drawer 96, a hospital information system 90, an admission-discharge-transfer system 88, and a medical dispenser 100. The system discusses the use of alarms (Col. 22, lines 28-35).
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,251 discloses a method and system for secure control of a medical device such as a pump 26 at a patient's home 11 from a medical care facility 12.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,761 discloses a vial loading method and apparatus for intelligent admixture and delivery of intravenous drugs that includes communication with nursing stations, data entry terminals, and patient databases by a hospital network (See FIG. 17).
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,190 discloses a veterinary medication monitoring system and apparatus that utilizes a PDA and alarm functions for a veterinary treatment system, where the PDA receives data at the veterinarian's office and the PDA provides alarms to the handler/owner of the animal to provide care. Actions taken are also stored in the PDA.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,198 discloses a patient medication IV delivery pump with wireless communication to a hospital information management system.
The U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0050610 discloses a hospital informatics system that includes a plurality of interconnected modules (chart 200, clinical data entry 400, nursing functions 500, clinical guide 600, MD functions 700, kardex and pharmacy 800, admitting 900, order entry 1000, and administration 1100—See FIG. 1 and cover page).
The U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0169636 discloses a system and method for managing patient care that includes a plurality of functional modules 16, 18, 20, and 22 in communication with a control unit 14 that controls of a patient care device 12 that is in turn in communication with a pharmacy system 34. The functional modules are recited to be a variety of pumps, monitors, or input/output devices (see Paragraph 26). Various databases (See FIG. 3) are utilized to provide operational protocols or characteristics for the modules 16, 18, 20, and 22.
The U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0009244, 2004/0073329, and 2004/0143459 each disclose a patient care management system 30 and method for collecting data and managing patient care that includes a connection with a pharmacy information system 20 and a hospital information system 40 via a hospital network 5 as well as connections with a bedside CPU 80 and at least one infusion pump 92.
The U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0141981 discloses a system and method for operating medical devices, such as an infusion pump 120, wherein a caregiver 116 utilizes a digital assistant 118 to control the infusion pump. The operation of the infusion pump is also modified by operating parameters entered by a treating physician (FIG. 5B) and confirmed by patient IDs such as on a wristband 112a and by a computer at a pharmacy 104. Alarms and errors are generated upon conflicts.
The U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2003/0135388 and 2004/0104271 disclose a medication delivery system for electronically controlling a medication delivery device 30 that includes a handheld computing device 22 that reads data from a patient tag 24 and medical container 28 before allowing the device to deliver medication through a catheter 37. The system contemplates preventing the activation of the delivery device if allergies, etc. are present (See FIG. 39).
The U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0172299 discloses a system and method for facilitating clinical care that allows users to document numerous types of clinical interventions including patient assessment 12, problem identification 143, recommendations 16, outcome/follow-up 18, and status 20 (Paragraph 28 and FIG. 2).
The U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0193325 discloses a method and apparatus to prevent medication error in a networked infusion system having an infusion device 20 and a computing device 26 connected by a network 30 that may be wired or wireless. An alerting device 28 is provided to notify medical personnel when the medication or the dose is not clinically acceptable.